1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and a lid body.
2. Related Art
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses are widely used, and thus reduction in size, weight, and cost of the electronic apparatuses is highly desired. Therefore, reduction in size and cost of an electronic component used in the electronic apparatus is highly required, while accurate performance is maintained. Particularly, in a vibration device that accommodates a vibration element in a package, a space to accommodate the vibration element needs to be maintained to be air-tight, which causes vibration characteristics to be maintained. Therefore, various sealing techniques are proposed.
For example, a manufacturing method of a miniaturized quartz crystal vibrator disclosed in JP-A-1-151813 includes forming a notch on a package surface on which a lid (lid body) is joined, and a metal brazing material is melted at a portion except for the notch portion such that the lid and the package are joined. Degassing is performed through the notch portion that is not joined, and then melting of a metal brazing material on the notch portion is secondly performed such that the lid body and the package are sealed.
However, in the joining method described above, there is a concern that, when the second melting of the metal brazing material is performed at the notched portion such that the lid body and the package are sealed, the molten metal brazing material scatters from the notched portion to an inner space, and is attached to an electronic component that is accommodated in the inner space, and thus characteristics of the electronic component deteriorate.